Future geo-synchronous earth-orbit (GEO) communications payloads may include laser communications terminals (LCTs) for gigabit-per-sec point-to-point data transmission. LCTs can support bi-directional connections to low-earth orbit (LEO) spacecraft, GEO spacecraft, airborne vehicles, or ground terminals. Although LCTs offer advantages for many applications, a principle drawback is that laser beam transmission is sensitive to atmospheric conditions (e.g., clouds/weather), making ground communications using LCTs unreliable. Also, LCTs cannot provide the broad geographic or multiple spot-beam coverages needed for typical communications missions. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved communications systems for a spacecraft that include LCT technology.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.